


One of These Things is Not Like the Others

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cisgender Pronouns for The Doctor, Drabble Collection, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: Even though they share a love for the same Time Lord, each companion is different. Both from each other and from the rest of the universe. Fifteen 125-word drabbles on how each companion is different from the others, and one on how they’re all different from the rest of the universe. Cisgender pronouns for The Doctor.But one of these things is not like the othersLike a rainbow with all of the colorsBaby doll, when it comes to a loverI promise that you'll never find another like me
Relationships: The Doctor & companions
Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732978
Kudos: 11





	One of These Things is Not Like the Others

**Author's Note:**

> How ironic would it be if the drabble collection has the longest author’s note yet?
> 
> So, I was planning on writing these in album order, but then I got this idea and just HAD to do it now. I’m working on the one-shot for “Lover,” but that one requires some research on my part and I’m still on the outlining stage.
> 
> Even though I don’t like all of these companions, I kept these positive. This fic isn’t for me to complain about what I don’t like, but to celebrate what I do. I gave myself a template of sorts, which I hope you’ll pick up on. I included Jenny because I love her character and wanted to have an even 2,000 words for this. It was between her and Wilf, but my muse told me to go with her (it proved to be the right choice when hers took me like 5 min).
> 
> Song of the fic: [“Me!” by Taylor Swift feat. Brendon Urie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuXNumBwDOM)

The Bad Wolf. The Defender of Earth. The shop girl. His precious pink and yellow human. The one who took his broken hearts and healed them and the Time Lord they belonged to. Some had saved him from others. She had saved him from himself. Changed him from a man full of pain and regret to one able to love life again. He loved her enough to question saving the world at the possible cost of her life. Then he regenerated, became a man for her to love. They pretended it would never change. She promised him forever, and that’s a promise she kept. Just not the way either of them had thought. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, as it should be.

* * *

The Face of Boe. The Time Agent turned conman turned fixed point in time. The one cursed to live forever. While he feels guilt for his part in that immortality, he cannot help but feel comfort that he has one friend he won’t outlive. They had bonded over shared knowledge of the universe. Very few of his companions had had knowledge on aliens. It was refreshing to not explain or water down the technobabble. They were separated by his greatest enemy only to meet again. He had been defending the earth in his absence, in Her name, waiting to see them again. He continues to do so to this day. Someday, Jack Harkness will see The Doctor again and tell him: you are not alone.

* * *

The Tin Dog. The mechanic. The one he thought he didn’t want, thought he didn’t need. He was wrong on both counts. One of the few times he was glad to have been wrong. He recognized when he wasn’t needed and came back when he was. The boy who once cowered behind his girlfriend’s legs became a man who fought the worst two universes had to offer. He did it again when the stars went out. Once again, he recognized that he was no longer needed where he had been, and left to find his new place in the multiverse. He found it alongside a doctor, just like his once-girlfriend had. When Mickey Smith saw The Doctor that day, he knew it was a goodbye.

* * *

The Returning Companion. The reporter. He was forced to leave her behind only to find her again by chance, after decades for her and centuries for him. They fell back into a comfortable rhythm, almost as if no time had passed. She was a piece of his life before The War, a reminder of life before he lost everything. They said goodbye a second time, and again when the stars went out, and again right before he regenerated. Of all his companions, she’s the one he’s said goodbye to the most. Eventually, Sarah Jane Smith had to say one last goodbye to The Doctor. For the universe has to move forward, everything has an end. But with the friends he has, he’ll never truly die.

* * *

The Woman Who Walked the Earth. The medical student. The one he took for granted. He was so focused on what he had lost that he failed to see what he had gained. He failed to see how he hurt her. And yet she stood by his side and helped him heal. When the world fell to pieces she held it together. She moved on without him, fighting the fight in his steed. She called him back when he was needed, and once more when planets appeared in the sky. Then she stood her ground against his enemies’ creator, defending her home. Although they parted later that day, they knew it was not goodbye. As Martha Jones once told The Doctor: she’ll see him again.

* * *

The Most Important Woman in the Universe. The best temp in Chiswick. One of many who said no then regretted it. One of the few who found him again after. She met him at one of his lowest points and kept him from allowing it all to end. They found each other again by coincidence, or so they both thought. She challenged him at a fixed point and won. She became something new, once again saving him in one of his darkest moments. She paid the price, not with her life but with something just as precious. Her grandfather looks at the stars in her name. Her mother wishes she’d accepted him sooner. The Doctor needed Donna Noble because he needed someone to stop him.

* * *

His Daughter. The born soldier that he taught to be more. They only knew each other for a few hours, but she changed his life in that time. She wanted to travel the universe with him, and he would’ve brought her along. He would’ve shown her everything he knew, shared their heritage with her. He would’ve no longer been the last of his kind. But that life got violently ripped away from them by a single bullet. A parent is supposed to protect their child, but she was the one who saved him. What he doesn’t know is that she is still out there. Jenny is still searching for The Doctor, her dad. She’ll find him, but she’s got a lot of running to do.

* * *

The Girl Who Waited. The kissogram, model, and writer. His mother-in-law (twice). He met her when she was young, accidentally took her childhood. She gave him too much faith, faith he was forced to break. He took her away on the night of her wedding and showed her the stars. They traveled with family, friends, and friends who became family. He rebooted the universe to give her back her family, then she brought him back when he was late for her wedding. Three years for earth, ten years for her, centuries for him. She left like they all did, forced to choose between her two boys. But she reminded him of the girl left behind, patiently waiting. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her Raggedy Doctor.

* * *

The Last Centurion. The nurse. His unexpected (in so many ways) father-in-law. He looked past the rose-colored lenses of TARDIS travel to see the flawed man beneath. He had loyalty like no other companion before him, waiting thousands of years by his wife’s side. And although he had a tendency of dying, he lived through it all. Erased from memory then brought back by a miracle of chance. Countless times he proved his loyalty in the face of danger. Whether it was Daleks or Angels, he stood his ground. It was when they were safe that he got taken away. Rory Williams never got to say goodbye to The Doctor, but he happily lived out his days with his wife. Together or not at all.

* * *

The Child of the TARIDS. The professor of archeology. She met him at her birth. He met her at her death. In between, they met in chaos. Almost never meeting in the right order, almost never both knowing who the other was. She was destined to kill him, yet almost destroyed the universe to save him. Her whole life, centered on this one man, a curse she didn’t deserve. She could tell her end was coming as he knew her less and less. When he met her in The Library, his eyes said it all. She could tell this was it. This was the end. Everybody knows that everybody dies, but in her last moments River Song realized why nobody knows it like The Doctor.

* * *

The Impossible Girl. The explorer, governess, nanny. The schoolteacher. When he first met her, she died. She turned out to have been there all along. She was there at the beginning, and saved him along the way. Countless times he forgot her, but twice he remembered. He made it his mission to find out who she was, but it was her who came to him. Neither was quite sure what to make of the other, but they came together to save our world. She was there for that glorious moment, when he saved both the universe and his home from burning. She sacrificed herself to save another, trying to be him. He brought her back anyway. Clara Oswald: meeting The Doctor the long way around.

* * *

The One He Couldn’t Save. The canteen worker who pretended to be a student, yearning for more. She had a natural curiosity to her, wanting to see the all the glory universe had to offer. She was always asking questions, trying new things. Many before had asked why he ran or what he’d been running from. She was the first to ask what he ran toward. He thought he could save her. He hadn’t lied to her. It was one of the many times he hated to be wrong. She found her place traveling with the one who first brought them together. He’s happy that she’s still learning, still exploring, still among the stars. Through The Doctor, Bill Potts found a different kind of living.

* * *

The One She Widowed. The bus driver. He offered his home to her when she needed it. In return, she got his wife killed. He may blame the alien, but she blames herself. He travels with her in his wife’s name, because she would have wanted him to. He had a chance to get his revenge, but in the end, he couldn’t take it. He misses her terribly, how can he not, but revenge will never bring her back. He yearns for a relationship with his grandson, and through their adventures he found one. He’s their insight from an older generation, but he’s always open to new things. Graham O’Brian didn’t understand anything The Doctor was saying that night, but she changed his life forever.

* * *

The First Person to Call Her Ma’am. The police officer. She’s a natural investigator, always wanting to know the full story, wanting to know why something is. Chance brought them together. Her curiosity and desire to help others is what kept her with them. Her heart is full of compassion, calming others down when they need it the most. Team TARDIS began completely by accident. Though she was wary in the beginning, she decided to stay because she wanted to see more. She put aside her life to help people in a new way. She explores the stars with her new friends, brought together by two aliens. Yasmin Khan saw The Doctor’s life and wanted more. Wanted more of the universe. And she got it.

* * *

The One Who Found the Pod. The warehouse worker studying to be a mechanic. He couldn’t’ve known how learning to ride a bike would change his life. He lost his grandmother but gained as well. He loves to know how things work, wants to learn what he doesn’t know. He wants to push buttons to see what they do (even when he shouldn’t). Given time, he’s able to explain things so she doesn’t have to. Through their adventures, he reconnects with an old friend he’d long since lost touch with. He learns to accept and grow close to the grandfather he once rejected. Through The Doctor, Ryan Sinclair found a family. Not one based on DNA or a name, but on the things they did.

* * *

They are her friends, her family. She doesn’t know what she’d be without them. She doesn’t want to. They keep her grounded, remind her what she’s living for. Fill her days with bright joy while they’re with her, and their memories keep her going through the dark void that they leave. She only takes the best, and each of them are in their own way. Each brings new life to that magic box. It’s painful when they leave, but she’ll take the pain if she can share the universe with them. There’s a lot of things you need to get across this universe. But The Doctor knows that most of all, you need a hand to hold. She’s been lucky to have had so many.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized as I was tagging this that this is my first canon compliant work.
> 
> Ok, these got progressively harder as I went on, not counting the last one. Mainly because I liked the RTD-era companions the most. I’ve also never rewatched an episode past “Day of the Doctor.” I’ve been meaning to change that. Maybe I’ll have the time now. And I know the titles for Yaz and Ryan suck. I really couldn’t think of anything better. I tried guys, I really did. Theirs were by far the hardest to write.
> 
> My thoughts on “Me!”:
> 
> I’ll admit, I screamed like a crazy fangirl (oh wait, I am one) when I saw that Taylor announced her new album. I know some of her fans weren’t all too pleased with _reputation_ , but I liked it. That being said, I’m glad that we have happy Taylor back.
> 
> I love this song so much. Its main message, embracing individuality and uniqueness, is so needed in this world. In my opinion we can never have enough songs like this. Also, the music video was how she met Benjamin! (her third cat, who has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen on a cat)


End file.
